


You'll Be Safe Here:

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Rey's response to Ben's offer of protection
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You'll Be Safe Here:

Infinite, the seeming sum total of all the tiny scratches marring the once operable remains of the Empire’s fallen craft on Jakku. It had been a place that Rey, the scavenger from Nowhere, had once considered home. The shaky tally marks denote the passage of time, the drifting of moments since she had last felt anything remotely close to shielded from their precarious worlds.

Those etchings are naught but tinctured memories now as her oaken hues gaze into Ben Solo’s more soulful ones. The extreme hatred she once witnessed there has long since bled out of their confines, turning them soft and inviting.

Where Rey had once encountered the menacing masked face of a formidable enemy, she now sees one of her dearest companions. Maz was right. The belonging she sought had not fallen behind her, as she had once dreaded. It was right here in the form of Ben Solo.

She is one of the most hunted scavengers in the galaxy and he is the most hunted defector. If anyone in the Galaxies could actually assure her of protection, Ben definitely could. He wielded power equal to her own and he had an intimate knowledge of the ways of the Darkside and the Light.

“I know,” she softly answers. The chord of her voice is unwavering as she allows a smile to bring a curvature to her lips. They might be entirely surrounded yet, the glum reports do not cause her to despair.

Her hand extends towards him, accepting his offer of protection. His defense is no longer refused, as it had been many times in the past. 

“Think they will give us any real trouble?”


End file.
